Savior
by Masterspuppy
Summary: Danny was just doing his nightly patrol he never knew he would be near death and he especially didn't expect a certain someone to come to his aid.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danny phantom unfortunately :(... but I do own the concept of this story ^^so please don't sue me Butch *hides* o3o

Blood spurted from Danny's mouth he laid in the cold winter snow his parents advancing towards him. This was it; he was going to die by the hands of his parents. How could he had been so foolish? Flying around blissfully without a care. Now here he was shot and bleeding. His ghost hunting parents upon him he knew his death was imminent he had no strength to fight back or to simply just fly or phase away. He was starting to wish that he had just told his parents that he was half ghost from the beginning but would that have made a difference? He coughed up more blood and smiled bitterly. How cruel was life to him, he saved people from ghosts on a daily basis at the cost of his own health and safety, now here he was about to be killed off by his own parents. It would be quite the shock when they discovered their precious baby boy would be gone soon.

" We got him now Jack" Maddie cried happily.

" Lets kill him and rip him apart molecule by molecule." Jack gleamed evilly from his usually goofy joyful face.

Danny winced and felt tears prick in his eyes he didn't want to die, No not this way. With all the strength he could muster he tried to crawl away but his attempts were crushed when his dad put a foot onto his back.

"P-p-please." Danny wheezed.

His pleads weren't acknowledged as his parents took out their guns to finish him off.

" Where was his Little Badge? Surely he wouldn't back down from a fight. Vlad thought almost worriedly. " I should go look for him. Vlad flew over the city then stopped as he heard what sounded like a plea..." Daniel?" Vlad flew down and his eyes widened a reddish hue overtaking them. The love of his life and the big fat Olaf was hovering over what was a crying bleeding Daniel. Vlad felt his blood boil how could they do this couldn't they tell he was a child? regardless of him being a ghost or not?! and Daniel was their own child! Vlad swooped down turning himself intangible and swept up Danny also turning hi intangible and then flew them away leaving behind a screaming and furious Jack and Maddie.

"V-Vlad?"

" Hush Daniel rest."

" W-wait...where are you taking me?"

" Wisconsin Daniel now please rest we will talk more later I promise."

" V-Vlad?"

Vlad felt like knocking the child unconscious but withheld from doing so. " Yes little badger?"

" Thank you."

Vlad felt his heart swell and he smiled bitterly hugging Danny to him as the child finally fell asleep. They would have things to talk about and sort out tomorrow when they arrived at his mansion.

:D Please Review and leave comments I love to hear from readers and I shall give cookies x3. This Is my first story so please try to be gentle I tried to get all the characters personality's down to the T. I will put up the a Epilogue if next and this story will be done ^^ Until Next time (^^)^


	2. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters from the show.

As Vlad flew into his house he laid Danny in his bed awaiting for the child to awaken so they could talk and sort all this out. Danny groaned. His whole body ached. What had happened? His eyes then widened, his parents!...they had shot him. Then Vlad came...

" Vlad?" Danny whispered turning to Vlad who was reclining in a chair next to the bed sipping a glass of brandy looking exhausted.

"Daniel, nice to see you have awaken." Vlad stated and raised from the chair. In his mind he was deliriously happy and In relief, Danny was ok that meant that he didn't have to worry anymore. Not like he would admit that openly to Danny.

Danny put his face into his hands. What was he going to do now? he couldn't go back home he was still injured and healing and his parents where bound to worry about him. Vlad noticed this and put a hand to his back to comfort him.

" I will make up a pretty little lie Daniel, if you want me to." Vlad said looking do to the forlorn boy. Danny looked up from his hands and nodded.

" Yes, do that." Danny said softly still in shock that he was almost killed by his parents. How could he ever look them in the face again after what they had done?

" Firstly, my dear boy, we will talk about what had happened." Vlad drawled turning serious.

Danny sighed he knew this was coming there was no way out of it and Vlad deserved to know what had happened. Danny felt pain reignite inside of him at the fear of telling Vlad his story and relieving what had transpired.

" I was doing my nightly patrol when my ghost sense went off, What were you doing there anyway Plasmious?" Danny suddenly asked his hero complex showing up.

" Non of your concern my dear boy, just be glad I was there." Vlad said sipping his brandy and waving his hand for Danny to continue on with his story.

Danny decided to shrug it off he would file it away for later but for now he had a story to tell. " Well when I was distracted by sensing you that's when my parents decided to get a cheap shot at me."

Vlad nodded putting his wine down. " So while you were out they were out as well? not very smart Daniel."

Danny blushed slightly. He should have been more aware of his surroundings. " I didn't expect them to come out that late...I don't even know why they were out anyway."

Vlad chuckled.

" Hey not funny." Danny huffed and pouted.

" I bet it was Maddie who got the shot. Jack is too much of a big fat stupid Olaf to aim correctly."

Danny shot Vlad a glare. " Don't talk about my dad fruitloop."

Vlad smirked. " Anyways I will inform your parents that you have decided to spend some quality time with your Uncle Vlad. Of course you will be in big trouble but you already know that.

Danny nodded. Trouble was the one thing he was well acquainted with.

" This doesn't change anything Vlad, If you have an evil plot I will be thee to stop it." Danny said the fire coming into his eyes.

Vlad gave a deep guttural laugh that chilled Danny's already Iced core.

" I don't plan for this to change us, Daniel." Vlad Said before walking out the door leaving Danny all alone.

Danny Laid back in the bed. His head was spinning, and he was in need of more sleep. He would have as much time as he needed to recover from this.


End file.
